High School Life
by Mystic lover 92
Summary: Harry Potter goes to Gryffindor High with his two best friends, but every thing changes when Harry must move to Slytherin High. Harry catches the attention of bad boy Draco Malfoy. Harry must figure out if Draco is really worth loosing his friends over.
1. Chapter 1

**High School Life**

**Summary-**

Harry Potter goes to Gryffindor High with his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. At Gryffindor High, Harry is popular and has many friends, but every thing changes when Harry must move because of his father's work. This move makes him have to change schools, now Harry has to go to Slytherin High, Gryffindor's enemy. At Slytherin High Harry catches the attention of the school's hottest bad boy Draco Malfoy. Will Harry be able to keep his friends and still be with Draco? Or will Harry have to choose between his friends and Draco? Harry must figure out if Draco is really worth loosing his friends over.

**Warnings:**

**Yoai (GuyXGuy), Drarry (DomDraco SubHarry) Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Oliver Wood Bashing.**

**Rating:**

**M for language and Sexual content**

**Notes:**

**Non-magic.**

**Hogwarts has been split into four high schools: Hufflepuff High, Ravenclaw High, Slytherin High, and Gryffindor High. Dumbledore is the head master for all four schools.**

**Males CAN get pregnant!!!!**

**Disclaimer!!!!**

**I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter Characters only the plot and the few characters I have made up!!!!!!!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One-**

Harry Potter was your regular teenage boy. He had shoulder length black hair that was always styled in what his parents like to call the 'just rolled out of bed' look, while his friends like to call it the 'just got shagged' look; what ever the look was called it suited him. His emerald green eyes, that was always hidden behind thick rimmed glasses, always seemed to shine and pull anyone who looked into them into their grasp allowing the person to get lost within their depths. Harry wasn't dumb, but you would never catch him calling himself smart, he was too modest for that. You also wouldn't catch him saying he was drop dead gorgeous no matter how many girls threw themselves at him hopping to be his girlfriend, or how many guys said that they would willingly switch teams for him at the drop of a dime, and yet the young boy still thought himself plain. So why am I wasting my breath to tell you all this? Well, simply because this is his story. And we start his story with the young Harry Potter standing at the bottom of his stairs, gaping at his parents with his messenger bag falling off his shoulder.

"Wh-what?" Harry asked. His father sighed as he took two steps to close the small space that was already between them to place his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Because of my job we have to move over seas." Harry's father said.

"But what about the dance? What about my friends? I can't just pack up and move to a place I have never been to over seas, I've spent my whole life here!" Harry said.

"We know Harry dear," His mother said, "That is why me and your father have agreed to let you move in with your godfather Remus and his fiance."

"The only problem with this is that, because of where Moony lives, you will have to change schools." His father said.

"Okay, changing schools is fine with me, as long as I can still see and hang out with my friends. So which school is going to be lucky enough to have me?" Harry asked joking. His father and mother gave each other worried glances.

"Um, Slytherin High." His mother said. Harry stood there in shock, on one hand he was happy because he loved the Slytherin's school colors (silver and green) because he thought they looked good together, way better than Gryffindor's school colors (Red and Gold). He also loved Slytherin's school Symbol, a snake. Snakes had always been Harry's favorite animal. The Gryffindor's school symbol (a lion) kind of scared him. But on the other hand he knew that all his friends and his father disliked the Snakes (the nickname for any students and teachers at Slytherin High) and didn't want to be disliked by them. So Harry was torn.

"You will most likely finish this week off at Gryffindor High and start next week off at Slytherin High." His father said.

"Oh." was all that Harry could think to say. Him and his parents stood there in an awkward silence before a car horn sounded out side. "Um, well, that's Hermione and Ron, so, yeah." Harry said then ran out of the door thinking on how he was going to tell his two best friends. Harry jogged up to Hermione's little beat up red bug as Ron stepped out of the car and pushed the seat up so Harry could slide into the back seat.

"Good morning Harry." Hermione said as she started to back out of Harry's drive way.

"Morning." He mumbled putting on his seat belt.

"What's wrong Harry? Did you not finish your history project?" Hermione asked and Ron looked at her with a shocked expression on.

"We had a history project?" Ron asked as they came to a red light.

"Yes Ronald, and it is due today." Hermione said hitting Ron in the back of the head before turning back to the road to wait for the light to turn green while giving Ron a lecture on how he should do his assignments before playing his video games. No usually Harry would laugh at his two friends and say how cute they would look together, and then they both would look at each other then blush, but not today, not with Harry trying to figure out how he was going to break the news that he was going to become a Snake soon to his friends.

"No, seriously mate what is wrong?" Ron asked turning to look at Harry as the light turned green.

"Did you pull a Ronald and not do your history project?" Hermione asked and Ron turned to playfully glare at her.

"No I got it done, but my problem is worse than that." Harry said.

"What could be worse than failing a class?" Hermione asked.

"Many things, like loosing a football game to those Slimy Snakes." Harry winced at that, "Or finding out your girlfriend has been cheating on you, or. . ."

"Me having to move and go to Slytherin High." Harry muttered but Ron seemed to hear it.

"Yeah, or Harry moving and going to Slytherin H. . . Wait, what?" Ron asked as Hermione pulled into their usual parking spot.

"My dad has to go over seas for his job and has allowed me to move in with my  
Uncle Moony, but because of where he lives I have to go to Slytherin High" Harry said as they got out of the car.

"When are you moving?" Hermione asked.

"And will you still be able to go to the dance?" Ron asked.

"My dad told me that I will most likely start at Slytherin High Monday." Harry said.

"What?! Why so soon?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders as they walked into the school.

"Good Morning Harry!" Everyone in the halls cried out when they saw him.

"Morning." Harry said then went to his locker where he meet up with his boyfriend Oliver Wood.

"Hello hun, how was your night?" Oliver asked after giving Harry a quick kiss.

"Okay." Harry said as he put in his combination.

"I can't wait for the dance, can you?" Wood asked as Harry opened his locker making Harry hesitate for a second before throwing his messenger bag into his locker and pulling out the books for his first three classes.

"Yeah, um, bout the dance." Harry started slowly nervous at what his boyfriend would say about him not being able to go to the dance. Oliver was watching Harry waiting for him to finish, "I won't be able to go." He said shutting his locker.

"What do you mean you won't be able to go? We've been planing this for a few weeks now, I've already bought your ticket!" Oliver said raising his voice at Harry who shrank back in fear.

"I-I'm sorry, but I have to move in with my uncle and I won't be going to school here any more." Harry said bowing his head in submission.

"Where will you be going to school?" Oliver asked frustrated. Harry opened his mouth to tell his boyfriend where he would be going to school but the bell rang.

"Um, I'll tell you in PE, okay." Harry said then tried to kiss Oliver but Oliver just walked off leaving a very sad Harry in his wake. Harry sighed then began to walk to his English class trying to figure out what he did to make his boyfriend mad.

**************************************English****************************************

The tardy bell rang as soon as Harry sat down in his seat, he had yet to realize what he did to make Oliver mad, maybe Oliver would have calmed down by next period, which happened to be the only period they had together, PE. The class room door opened and a woman who looked to be in her older years walked in carrying a stack of papers. The woman had long brown hair streaked with gray that was pulled into a tight bun resting at the top of her head, she had wise green eyes.

"Good Morning class." The woman said as she sat the stack down then straitened up and pushed a strand of loose hair that had fallen from her bun.

"Good Morning Professor McGonagal." The class muttered.

"If you remember I told you guys yesterday that we were going to be having our English Chunk test today in hopes that you would take that as a hint to study." McGonagal said and some students either groaned or dropped their head onto their desk as they realized they forgot to study, luckily Harry had studied for hours last night. "Now please take everything but a number two pencil off your desk." McGonagal said as she started to pass out the test. "You may begin as soon as you get your test. And remember you have all period to finish this test so don't rush, take your time."

When Harry got his test and had started working on it he was surprised to find that the test was super easy. He breezed through it as if it were nothing. Harry found out that even after he checked his answers three times that he was still the first person done. When he turned his test in he was shocked to see Hermione giving him a death glare, this made Harry feel bad for making another friend mad at him. _What?_ he mouthed to her.

_Are you done?_ Hermione mouthed back.

_Yeah. Aren't you? It was easy. _Harry mouthed.

_What are you talking about? This test is hard, are you sure you actually answered the questions and not just put random answers down?_ Hermione mouthed. Now this took Harry by surprise for two reasons, one Hermione just said something was hard, and she was practically a genius and if she said something was hard it was hard. So yeah it was a shock to find that he breezed through it like he did. The other reason why he was shocked was that his best friend thought that he would honestly just place random answers down on his paper instead of actually trying.

_Yes, I'm sure _Harry mouthed.

_Are you truly sure? I'm having a difficult time with this! How were you able to breeze through it with out having just put random answers down. _Hermione mouthed to him and Harry could tell she was aggravated. Harry then had a crazy idea, maybe Hermione was accidentally given a different test.

_Are we talking about the same test?_ Harry mouthed hopping he was right.

_Yeah, the 11th grade English Chunk Test. Did you check your answers?_

_Yes._

_Did you double check them?_

_Yes._

_Did you read over your paragraph?_

_Yes Hermione._ Harry was getting aggravated now.

_Did you re-read it a second time?_

_Yes Hermione, I check my answers and re-read my paragraph three times!_ Harry mouthed before taking out his drawing pad and began to doodle until the end of the period. 'Oliver may have calmed down but I am now aggravated.' Harry thought. When the bell rang Harry slowly packed up his belongings and headed to the gym for PE.

*****************************************PE****************************************

"So are you going to answer my question from this morning?" Oliver asked as soon as Harry walked into the changing room. Harry looked shocked for a moment, Oliver caught this look and mistook it for him forgetting about the question. "You remember, this morning you said that you couldn't go the the dance because you had to move." This caught everyone's attention. A young sophomore with short blond hair and blue eyes ran over to Harry and tugged on his arm.

"What you're moving?" the boy asked.

"Yes Sam, I have to move." Harry said.

"But you're going to still be coming to school here right?" Nevile asked.

"No." Harry said.

"You're leaving us?" Sam asked looking like he was about to cry.

"Yes." Harry said sighing.

"So," Oliver said catching Harry and everyone else attention, "You now have to answer my question from this morning, Which School will you be going to?"

"Yeah, which school is going to be lucky enough to have you?" George, one of Ron's older brothers, asked.

"Um, Slytherin." Harry muttered. Everyone gasped at him, not knowing what to say as Harry began to change for PE.

"Why?" Oliver asked trying to keep his cool. He really hated Slytherins and he didn't want his boyfriend that he had worked so hard on making him perfect to go and become one of those slimy snakes so someone else can weep the benefit of HIS work.

"Well my parents are moving over seas for my dad's job and thought that I should stay here so I won't be leaving you guys but I can only stay here if I live with my Godfather and his fiance. The only thing is that my Godfather lives in the Slytherin High District so I will have to go there." Harry said.

"And you didn't fight at all to stay here?" Oliver asked hopping his perfect boyfriend fought tooth and nail to stay at Gryffindor with him.

"Um, no." Harry said crushing Oliver's hope.

"Why not?" Oliver asked mad at Harry.

"Because it would have been pointless." Harry said cowering back away from his angry boyfriend not wanting to get hit like the last time Oliver was this mad.

"Why do you say that?" Oliver asked.

"Because it was either move into my godfather's house and go to Slytherin and still be able to see you guys when ever I want or move over seas with my family and only see you guys when ever we came to visit." Harry said.

"Well then you should have gone over seas with your family." Oliver said leaving a stunned gym glass and a crying Harry.

* * *

**So How was it? Sorry to all you Oliver Wood fans but in this story you will not only hate Ron, Hermione, and Ginny but you will also want to hunt down Wood and kill him. So yea don't kill me all you Wood fans. Please read and Review, I will take criticisms but no Flames. If I do happen to get a Flame it will posted and you will get a chewing out on my next chapter in front of every reader who reads this. You have been warned. **

**-Mystic Lover 92  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**High School Life**

**Summary-**

Harry Potter goes to Gryffindor High with his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. At Gryffindor High, Harry is popular and has many friends, but every thing changes when Harry must move because of his father's work. This move makes him have to change schools, now Harry has to go to Slytherin High, Gryffindor's enemy. At Slytherin High Harry catches the attention of the school's hottest bad boy Draco Malfoy. Will Harry be able to keep his friends and still be with Draco? Or will Harry have to choose between his friends and Draco? Harry must figure out if Draco is really worth loosing his friends over.

**Warnings:**

**Yoai (GuyXGuy), Drarry (DomDraco SubHarry) Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Oliver Wood Bashing.**

**Rating:**

**M for language and Sexual content**

**Notes:**

**Non-magic.**

**Hogwarts has been split into four high schools: Hufflepuff High, Ravenclaw High, Slytherin High, and Gryffindor High. Dumbledore is the head master for all four schools.**

**Males CAN get pregnant!!!!**

**Disclaimer!!!!**

**I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter Characters only the plot and the few characters I have made up!!!!!!!**

**Awesome List**

**Harry the Vamp Prince**

**Ying-Darkness**

**Marry-before I became a member**

**rnl1993**

**Animegrl421**

**tophats-R-us**

**morgan.**

**HazzatheLegend**

**samanthawood89**

**Lusca Luna**

**yumei hime**

**GryffindorkInSlytherinColors  
**

**

* * *

**

**Last time-**

_"Because it was either move into my godfather's house and go to Slytherin and still be able to see you guys when ever I want or move over seas with my family and only see you guys when ever we came to visit." Harry said._

_"Well then you should have gone over seas with your family." Oliver said leaving a stunned gym glass and a crying Harry.

* * *

_

**Chapter Two-**

A blond haired boy with storm cloud gray eyes was leaning against a wall watching as two men were taking apart a room that looked to be a study or office. "So, Uncle Sev, tell me again why you are finally getting rid of your unused office?" the boy asked a man with shoulder length wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. The man sighed as he stood up and from taking apart the huge desk.

"For the last time Draco, my fiance's godson is coming to live with us." the man said.

"Okay, so tell me again why he is coming to live with us?" Draco asked as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pants pockets. The man growled in frustration.

"Don't you ever listen Draco? He is coming to live with us because his parents have to go over seas and they thought that it would be best to leave him here where all his friends are instead of taking him some where where he would have no friends." the man said as Draco lit a cigarette.

"I see, and how old was he again?" Draco asked smirking because he knew he was getting on his godfathers nerves by asking questions he already knew the answers to. The man turned and glared at him.

"Draco get out of here before I have to go to your mother and explain why she is now childless." the man said and Draco laughed as he pushed off the wall and walked down the hall.

"Okay, I'm heading over to Pansy's, call if you need anything like more condoms or lube." Draco called over his should than ran around a corner just as a wrench was thrown at him.

"Ungrateful child." Draco heard yelled at him as he ran to the garage.

"Love ya too!" Draco yelled back as he took his keys from the Key hook than ran into the Garage and to his beautiful motorcycle. He loved his motorcycle, it was a beautiful emerald green with silver racing stripes and no one was aloud to drive it but him, and he rarely let anyone ride it, okay he didn't let anyone ride it. He swore to himself that the only one that he would allow to ride it and drive would be the one he was going to spend the rest of his life. His motorcycle was his pride and joy, and the person who was allowed to ride and drive it had to also be his pride and joy. Just as he was putting on his helmet is phone rang, Draco sighed as he put his helmet on the back of his bike and pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Talk to me." Draco said.

"Draky? Is that you?" came the most annoying voice Draco had heard through the receiver. Draco yanked the phone from his ear and glared at the device as if it were it's fault that the bitch had some how gotten his number.

"Tracy." Draco growled out and Tracy laughed this high pitch laugh that Draco had to thank the gods that he didn't loose his hearing. Then Draco had to stop and ask himself why she would be laughing at him growling at her. 'The bitch must thank I'm trying to be sexy with her.' Draco thought, and had to use all of his will power to stop him self from throwing up.

"Yes Draky, Darling?" Tracy asked, Draco shivered at how disgusting the nickname his best friend Pansy gave him sounded coming from her lips.

"First of all don't you dare call me Draky, only Pansy can call me that. Secondly, How the fuck did you get my phone number?" No one but his Friends; Blaise, Theo, and Pansy; and his god father (Severus) and his fiance had his number, and he knew that his friends would NEVER give anyone his number unless. . . nope not even then, and he damn well knew his god father didn't hate him enough to give his number to anyone, and his god father's fiance was says he doesn't give anyone else number to any one because he believed that if the person wanted them to have their number that that person would personally give it to them.

"Oh well," Tracy laughed her annoying laugh again. "I realized last night that after I gave you my number I was silly enough to forget to get yours so I hacked into the schools system from my home and got your number from there. Genius right?" Tracy asked. Draco slapped his hand to his forehead, how could he have forgotten that he had given his number to the school.

"Yeah, excuse me why I go get a new phone number." Draco said hanging the phone up before she could answer him, he then began texting his friends.

_Gotta get a new number_- Draco

_K, we're at the mall, met us there and give us the new number- _Pansy

_K, going to turn off my phone before the psy__cho bitch calls me again.- _Draco

After he text that he turned off his phone before he ran out of his garage to tell his god father what he was going to do before he left to get a new number.

**************************************Mall****************************************

Draco sighed as he slid into one of the many chairs in the food court next to his best friend Pansy, and rested his head on her shoulder, without even pausing in her conversation she lifted her hand and started to run her fingers through Draco's soft white-blond hair. "What's wrong Drake?" Blaise asked after Pansy had finished her little story.

"Tracy" Draco said with a groan.

"Who?" Pansy asked.

"That girl that Theo blackmailed me into going on that awful date last night." Draco said lifting his head off Pansy shoulder and caught a glimpse of an angel with short unruly 'just-got-shagged' black hair, and bright green eyes hidden behind thick glasses before his angel went into the Gryffindor clothing store 'The Roaring Lion' and Draco silently cussed.

"Whatcha looking at?" Theo asked.

"The guy of my dreams, the one guy I can not have." Draco muttered resting his chin on his hand kind of pouting.

"And why can't you have him, you can get anyone." Blaise said shoving a few fries into his mouth.

"He's in Gryffindor." Draco said stilling a drink of Pansy's Root bear.

"Damn, that sucks." Theo said.

"Well, I need a cigarette, who is going to come with me?" Draco said standing up acting as if he was never even pouting over a guy that he had just seen a glimpse of.

"I'm with ya." Blaise said standing up.

"You know I'm with ya, Drake." Pansy said.

"Yes, I smoke brake." Theo said also standing up. The group made their way outside to the parking lot to take their little brake.

* * *

**I know this is short but at least it is better than nothing. I really hope you liked this Chapter Dedicated to Draco Malfoy. Did you catch that little glimpse of Draco's Angel? Can any of you guess who is 'Angel' was? You better! That isn't really hard to guess. Well untill next time.**

**-Mystic Lover 92  
**


End file.
